Always with you
by CrimsonNox83
Summary: MaliK returns to find not all is as it seems at the fortress in Masyaf and comes home to find a nasty surprise


**Hi guys this is my first time writing, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: Does contain maleXmale content and its quite a high rating. So if you're not comfortable with it I suggest you don't read it...or you could try it if you wanted**

**Summary: Malik returns to find Masyaf in chaos...Oh I mention Rafi, who is my made up character, once. Don't worry he is not too important**

**Rating: M**

**Assassins creed is owned by ubisoft not me. I don't own any of these characters. **

The Sky over the fortress was swimming with dark black clouds, not the usual grey ones which told you the rain was coming. No, these ones were different and Malik could tell as he rode closer that they were not warning him of signs of rain.

He could feel the tension in the atmosphere as he dismounted his horse and led it towards the stables in order to allow it to rest after the journey from Jerusalem. He had returned as soon as possible after he had received a disturbing message from Altair that the Brotherhood was in crisis and in great need of Malik's help. But when Malik looked upon fortress grounds he saw no signs of turmoil or disaster. In fact he saw nothing. The place was like a ghost town. Empty stalls stood were busy merchants would normally convince people into buying something they did not need. Where was everyone?

The fortress ahead loomed over the empty market place. Malik kept to the smaller more narrow streets while making his way towards it, being out in the open made him feel too uncomfortable. He swiftly made his way up the narrow path where the stronghold lay and stopped at the entrance. No guards, he thought to himself. After a short pause, the one armed assassin proceeded to enter the fortress, finding himself to be met with more silence. It was a chilling one, leaving the cripple feeling restless as his eyes darted around, scanning the area for some sort of life, a sign of another's existence. After receiving none he moved on and climbed the stairs to the main building's entrance. The door was shut. When were they ever shut? The master had always insisted in keeping them open to allow the cool breeze of the Masyaf air to glide through the hallways. Al Maulim said it was good to keep the mind fresh and unclouded by unworthy thoughts.

Suddenly, just as the cripple placed his only available hand on the door, a gust of wind came from nowhere and forced him to turn around in order to keep himself from being blown of his feet. It was incredibly powerful, not like the normal winds which swept the sweat from Malik's face when he made his rare visits to Masyaf. It always seemed to greet him when he walked though the city gates, but now it seemed to be warning him. The leaves on the ground rustled and where carried high into the air. The trees shuddered with the force and the noises they made sounded like they were whispering words of caution to Malik.

A burst of light from one of the watch towers made Malik look up and he could have sworn he saw...no that was impossible. The clouds were forming hideous shapes now. Without a second thought, he made his way over to where the light had come from. Climbing the ladders to the top as fast as a man missing a limb could, Malik reached the top of the tower. The Dai could sense the ominous signs of foreboding as he scanned the area again, only to find his vision clouded by a black mist. What was this...dark magic?

Malik felt his gut twist as he continued to look around the tower. He had never felt this nervous in his life. His steps were quiet and yet he felt like he was not alone up there. With his only hand on his dagger he stopped moving and called out to the darkness, "If someone is there you had best come out before my daggers find you" He cringed. It sounded like something Altair would say. Altair, where the hell was he?

His thoughts quickly returned to his present surroundings as he saw something stir in the darkness. Malik thought about calling out but cursed silently as he realised he had already alerted the trespasser to his presence. If he wasn't so damned nervous perhaps he could think straight.

All of a sudden a figure stepped out of the shadows. His robes were black and his face was partly covered by a hood. He wore a white tunic and brown boots—"Master"— Malik stopped. He looked at the man standing before him. This man looked like Al Mualim but it felt as if his soul was no longer in the body.

"Malik, so good of you to join us." The voice that the cripple heard was unknown to him. It sounded distant, cold and...evil. But this was Al Mualim, leader of the assassins. A master of everything Malik had ever tried to be ever since he came to the fort with Kadar all those years ago.

"What has happened here?" His voice was steady and hard, making sure that he was showing no signs of angst or confusion. "Where are my brothers, where is Altair?"

"I had no intention of hiding anything from you Malik, just as I had no intentions of staying in the shadows. It won't matter if I tell you anything. Nobody will hear of it"

Malik remained silent, processing the words in his head. Surely he cannot mean what he thinks he means. Then the colour drained from the Dai face as he saw Al Mualim pulled a circular object out of his robes. The orb glowed in the darkness, creating shadows on the old man's face making him look even more sinister. At once Malik understood.

"You have been corrupted by the treasure; you who spoke so frequently of unclouded thoughts yet you have given into the greed of the templars and looked upon its powers."

"The treasure you brought back to me instead of your brother in order to gain my approval which you so desperately craved ever since you were a boy."

The reply came as a shock to Malik. His throat was dry. He felt a pain in his chest.

"Ah, I see I touched a nerve. I observe all the students here Malik. I have watched you and your brother growing up. Both of you were very promising" Al Maulim eyed Malik's left sleeve "you were perfect for my mission. By depriving you of my praise and giving Altair all the glory, jealously would eventually get the better of you. I knew it was you who would deliver me the apple"

Malik felt a knot in his stomach. He could feel the anger building up inside him. For he knew the Grand master was right. Malik had sacrificed the one thing he'd promised to take care of all his like for a fatherly kind of love he missed so dearly. He'd sacrificed Kadar. The hurt he'd felt when he'd lost his baby brother returned and Malik began to breathe a little harder.

"But seeing as you did deliver me the apple, I will give you a blessing."

The grand master held the glowing apple up, "Finish him" was all he said.

Malik waited for the attacker to come forward and try to claim his life, but it was deathly quiet. He could feel the sweat on his forehead. His eyes moved quickly while he slowly edged backwards.

"Watch your step"

Surprisingly the cripple actually heeded his fallen Master's words and turned his head only slightly to see he was running out of floor as once he moved past this point he would be walking on the wooden planks that allow assassins to demonstrate their skill by jumping of them into a bale of hay. However it needed to be done properly and not facing the wrong way and one arm short.

Malik turned his head to see another figure clad in white and grey. He was young, with big dark brown eyes, the same colour as Malik's. And at that moment, his heart seemed to fail him.

"K-Kadar" he whispered. No, concentrate, Kadar is dead, this is only a fragment of your imagination, he thought, shutting his eyes.

"Malik" the apparition spoke, his voice light and airy.

Malik's eyes snapped open. His brother, his beloved brother was holding out his hand, willing him to take it. Without thinking, he took a step forward and reached out to try to grab his little brother. But, before he could reach it a body tore through the apparition, sending it to dust and the cripple felt something hard push against him, knocking the breath out of him. He felt a sharp object being retracted from his stomach and a searing pain making his gasp. He looked into the face of his attacker. They too wore a white tunic and their face was partly covered by a cowl.

"Altair" Malik spoke.

"Altair"

How was this possible? Why would Altair agree to this? It was only when he looked into the eyes of his brother that he realised. Altair's golden eyes were glazed over and were emanating a dim orange glow.

"No, Altair, you must wake...wake up"

The wound in Malik's stomach wasn't too deep, but it was deep enough. He looked down and saw he was losing a lot of blood and fast. It seemed an effort just to be standing up. Why, he thought, I've had worse wounds than this.

_Not by Altair_

"As I said Malik, nobody will hear of it"

Malik turned to look at the man he'd held so much respect for. He'd murdered for. Had he been killing for Al Maulim's own personal gain all this time?

"You will die and join Kadar"

"Don't you dare speak his name, you-!" He stopped, coughing up blood from his mouth, "Altair, snap out of it!"

But Altair remained motionless. He seemed even more cold than usual. There was no life in his eyes. Al Maulim seemed to be in complete control of him.

"Don't worry, Altair will join you shortly he said" And though the light obscured his actions quite a lot, the one armed man still noticed him pull the dagger out of his robes. The grand master's movement was so quick, Malik barely had time to counter attack. The dagger tore through the air, aiming straight for Altair. The Dai moved his possessed friend aside so that the dagger only grazed Altair's shoulder.

But Malik lost his footing and somehow found he had no more floor beneath him, neither stone nor wood.

He felt himself falling.

He was falling, fast, his body unable to function with the massive lose of blood.

"MALIK!"

He heard a familiar voice he calling his name. He recognized that voice.

Altair.

Before plummeting into the ground below him, he saw the golden eyes flash their brilliant colour once again. Even through the darkness that was quickly sweeping over him he could see them. Altair had returned. Malik felt his life flash before him as he hit the ground, though strangely not as hard as he expected. It would not make a difference, he thought to himself. The wound is too deep. Blood spluttered out his mouth as he tried to breath, the cold air wiping his lungs.

Please Malik thought, may Allah provide the strength Altair will need to defeat Al Mualim and that blasted apple.

He seemed to lie in darkness for what seemed an eternity.

And that was when he heard it, a voice calling his name

"Malik, wake up! Don't you dare die now!" Altair's voice sounded distant and far off.

Wake up, thought the cripple, why on Earth would he. He was finally at peace and the pain in his side was slowly leaving him. And he would be reunited with Kadar.

"Brother"

Malik spun round and he felt a rush of joy and sadness hit him. Kadar. Not an apparition. His brother had returned to him. He was dressed in simple white robes which were the purest white he had ever seen. His brown eyes glimmering and full of life, which was ironic really.

"Kadar" Malik took a step forward, but his younger brother put out his hand to stop him.

"Kadar, what are you doing-?

"You have to go back"

"What"

"We both know that you have to go back" Kadar smiled, "You have not severed your ties with this world, so you cannot pass on yet"

"What are you talking about, Kadar, now we can be with each other again; I can take care of you now, like before"

Kadar looked at Malik, a warm smile on his face yet there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Malik, you needn't worry, there is no need for you to protect where I am. I am at peace I promise you, but you cannot come with me"

"But-"

"Malik"

"What ties? Tell me and I will-"

"Altair, brother"

At the mention of Altair's name Malik felt something wrench at his heart. He looked at his brother, feeling despair wash over him, knowing that deep down, even if he wouldn't admit it, Kadar was right.

"I want you to be happy brother"

Malik said nothing, only held back the tears that threatened to ruin his composure.

"I will be with you always, we will meet again. I promise"

"MALIK" Altair's voice was growing louder, boring its way into Malik's subconscious, tearing him away from his little brothers spirit and back to the world of the living.

Goodbye, Kadar, until we meet again he thought and closed his eyes. As soon as he did so, the pain in his side returned, and his body was cold and rigid. He tried to move and groaned slightly at the pain, feeling himself wince slightly

"Altair, he's coming round!" Who was that, Rafi maybe.

Malik opened his eyes, his head pounding with the constant loud voices all around him. He found himself in the arms of Altair

After the death of Al Maulim, Altair became the grand master and gained a new kind of respect. The respect of leadership. With his skills and charisma, it seemed only fitting he should. The assassins would do well under his command. Yet while everything seemed fine on the outside, it was not. Malik would not leave his room. After his wound healed and people did not need to tend to him every day, he made sure that nobody broke his silence. The pain of losing Kadar was weighing down his heart. Yet he had not cried yet. Not a single tear stain his face.

Altair, though busy running the new order, had noticed this and not a day had gone by when Malik had not crossed his mind. He would have to do something. Malik was his...brother.

One breezy afternoon, Altair found himself making his way towards Malik's room when he saw something which startled him. The door of the cripple's room was ajar slightly. Moving silently forward he looked through the tiny gap. There was not much to be seen. Altair nudged the door open as quietly as he could before walking in to see the one armed man standing by the window, wearing his usual attire of dark robed over the white tunic.

The scene would have appeared to be very peaceful, if there had not been a few droplets on the window sill where Malik had placed his right hand. Malik made no attempt to move, even when Altair walked in and shut the door. He walked calmly up to the man. The cripple seemed frozen in his own world, stiff as though he was holding something back. He only noted that Altair was there when the Grand master placed a hand on his shoulder. Malik awoke from his daze and turned his head to look at Altair. His eyes were full of a deep sadness which made a lump catch in Altair's throat.

"The door was left open. I came to check up on you"

Malik nodded slowly before his gaze returned to the world outside the window.

"Whatever Al Maulim said Malik, it wasn't true. Kadar did not die by your hand; you had been set up from the beginning"

No response. Altair looked at Malik. He shook him gently. Still no response. However Malik's body language gave him away as he had inhaled visibly.

"Malik...it is ok to cry brother"

The one armed man shook slightly. Altair moved closer to him and turned his body to face his own. He placed a hand on the side of Malik's face and gently stroked his cheek with his thumb. Gold eyes found brown ones and before the cripple could protest, he felt his eyes brimming with tears.

"Damn it no—"He attempted to brush them aside, but the effort seemed in vain as more tears streamed down his face. Malik never cried. Never. Why now had he...

Then his body was wracked by a sob, then another and another and soon Malik was struggling to keep himself together. Without warning, Altair pulled their bodies into an embrace, holding Malik tightly. The assassin was shocked obviously, but buried his head in Altair's shoulder and wept sadly. His hands clutched at the back of the grand master's robes and he leant into him for support. Altair stroked his head affectionately. No words were said and they weren't needed either. Altair would always be there for Malik.

After a while, the crying ceased and Malik pulled away from Altair. His eyes were slightly red and his cheeks were a light pink colour.

"Thank you" the cripple mumbled, obviously embarrassed by his sudden outburst.

"Anything for you, Malik"

Altair watched as Malik's cheeks went a darker shade of pink. The cripple rubbed the bridge of his nose before taking a step backwards towards the window sill.

"You must be busy" Malik cursed himself for saying it too quickly, which had made it blatantly obvious he was uncomfortable, "I'll let you get back to work"

The one armed man attempted to turn but found his path was blocked by a wall. He dared not look at Altair.

"My work here has only just begun" Altair replied and he moved a step closer to the dai.

"Well then, don't let me keep you novice!" Malik attempted to harden his voice as he turned around reluctantly to face Altair.

"I think you would be able to help me with this...mission, Malik"

Altair moved another step closer. The distance between the two assassins was closing. He raised his right hand and placed it on the wall beside the dai's head. The dai reacted by turning his head away from Altair, but it didn't take a genius to notice his ears hand gone red.

"Malik" he said softly

The dai was silent again.

"Malik, look at me"

The cripple moved his head slightly and their eyes met again. Malik was blushing. Hard. Altair smirked and took a final step forward, pushing Malik into the wall, making the man gasp. His right hand moved to wrap itself around the cripple's waist while the other titled his head upwards a fraction. Malik was breathing harder now, his eyes wide.

"Altair, what are you do—ngh!

His sentence was not finished as he was swept into a passionate kiss. Altair's mouth managed to be rough and smooth all at the same time. Malik found himself grabbing the front of the grand master's robe in order to stay upright. Altair's tongue pushed its way through Malik's lips and into his mouth, making the cripple groan audibly. The sound of himself making such a noise made Malik pull back, or at least attempt to as Altair held onto him firmly. They kissed for what seemed like forever before Altair broke them apart, but only slightly. A smirk played across his mouth as he saw the blush darken once again on the dai's cheeks. Malik stared at the floor, unable to meet his "brother's" gaze. Their bodies were still pushed together and Malik felt a heat rising in his lower stomach. Now he really was uncomfortable.

"Altair, move aside"

"No" and he forced his leg in between Malik's, wanting to feel even more of the heat that was now emanating of the Dai. Malik tensed and made a strangled sort of noise. He watched as Altair eyed him up and down and squirmed under his intense look. His composure was breaking.

Altair's hands moved to either sides of Malik's hips pulling him closer. Altair swore he had never seen a human go the shade of a tomato before.

"I don't...understand what this is" Malik's voice was quiet, unsure. The sound of it made Altair's heart beat faster.

"Let me show you" was the reply and he took hold of the Dai's hand and led him to the bed that was situated on the other side of the room. Malik, for starter's actually allowed himself to be led. He looked at the grand master's face. The expression he wore was not one he recognized, or didn't want to recognize. Without warning, the one armed man was pushed onto the bed, followed by Altair climbing on top of him. For a moment they looked at each other, before Altair pressed their lips together into a kiss, only this one was sweeter than the last one. Malik was hesitant; his hands lay stiff by his sides. Altair pulled back and gazed down at him. His brown eyed friend stared back.

"Understand yet"

"No...I want to know...if..."

The things he were feeling right now, was Altair feeling the same? Malik pulled Altair back down and connected their mouths once again. Altair was quick to catch on and pushed his tongue once more into Malik's mouth. It was hot and wet. Altair liked the taste. He wanted more.

"Sit up"

Malik cocked an eyebrow but obliged anyway. Altair grabbed the ends of his robes and pulled them over Malik's head before the cripple could get a word in. He looked at the Dai's bare chest. He wanted it, all of Malik. Altair's body kicked into action as he took control over the situation, pushing Malik back down onto the bed. His began to kiss him again, his hands caressing the sides of Malik's torso. The cripple responded, by grabbing the back of Altair's hood and taking of the disguise covering his face. He then ran his fingers through the brunette's hair. After kissing Malik for a few movements, Altair decided to make things more interesting and while managing to balance on one arm, Altair squeezed one of Malik's nipples playfully. He received a moan into his mouth. He tried again. Another moan. The grand master moved his body down Malik's own and nibbled on his nipples, simply teasing him. But then he bit down harder and the cripple yelped. He moved back onto his heels and reached for the waistband of Malik's trousers, pulling them down slowly in order to see the reaction on the Dai's face. He was not disappointed either as the Dai's eyes widened like a kitten and he gulped. He had barely anything on now. Altair took off his own clothes and then removed both of their boots.

"Understand now, Malik"

It was said seductively and Malik felt extremely hot all of a sudden. Then Altair moved into a rather strange position for Malik, moving so that their hips were almost together with Malik's legs spread open.

"What...are you doing"

"Hmmm, it seems you are the novice in this situation"

"You—shut up—I"

He was interrupted as Altair stripped him out of his underwear. He was completely exposed. He couldn't hide anymore. Altair had done the same to himself and Malik, though so utterly embarrassed found he could not move his eyes from the grand master's body. It really was a sight, all taut muscle, much lighter than his own.

Altair kissed him again and Malik wrapped his good arm around his neck. He could feel his master's heat and he didn't mind it so much. But then, Altair's hand moved southwards and Malik almost chocked. But Altair held him with his other hand, pulling his hair sharply so his head was thrown back. He knew Malik would like the rough and tumble and he serenaded the cripple's neck with kisses making him moan louder.

"A-Altair...stop...I"

"You are enjoying yourself yes I know" the hand that was lower down squeezed.

"Aah!"

"Tell me you understand now" More movement down below.

"Nngh—I can't—aah!"

Malik was very hot. He tried to stop himself from making the sounds he was making, but couldn't, because Altair kept touching him. And one again he found himself being pushed back down. Altair's eyes were twinkling; he looked like an eagle which had caught its prey. What came next made Malik throw back his head and almost shout. The grand master connected the hips and moved. The Dai had never experienced this type of bodily contact before and it sent his brain into a mess.

"Altair!"

The only response he got was another lunge.

"Oh—Allah—Altair sto—!"

Another thrust. Malik was shouting now, making indescribable noises. He bit his hand in order to muffle the sounds. However the grand master didn't like this idea and whipped his hand away from his mouth. Once again he thrust into Malik.

"Aaaah! No!"

"Malik"

"No! No!"

"I want to hear you"

And with that he rocked continuously backwards and forewords into Malik who was making all kinds of pleasured sounds. Suddenly his body seemed on the verge of...oh Allah...no he couldn't possibly.

"Malik"

"I can't—Ahhh! —I wont-"

"Let it happen"

"Ngh!"

Malik couldn't hold back any longer and Altair did not stop him. The Dai made a long groan before becoming limp on the bed. Silence followed, but only for a moment.

"A-Altair"

"Hmm" the eagle was gazing down at him with a soft smile imprinted on his face

"I...understand now"

"You do huh"

"Yes"

"Then say it"

"What?"

"Say it, out loud"

"I most certainly will not!"

"Hmmm, then I don't believe"

"What?"

"I said I don't believe you"

"I heard what you said!"

"Why ask me to repeat then"

"Altair, stop this"

"You are the one avoiding the point Malik. You aren't speaking the truth"

"Why, you already know what I-!"

"You can't except it unless-"

"Fine, I love you, you ass"

Altair was silent.

"Altair?"

Maybe he shouldn't have added in ass at the end.

"Altair, sorry, I was only joki-"

"I love you too, Malik"

The words were simple, but Malik could hear his heart beat drumming in his head and was surprised Altair couldn't hear it either. He felt his cheeks heat up again.

"I will be with you always" Altair said.

"Always"

"Yes"

"You...promise" Malik knew he sounded childish but he needed to know.

"I do"

And with that Altair kissed him softly on the lips. And this time, Malik felt completely comfortable with it.

**Well I hope you enjoyed. Review if you have time, all constructive criticism will be welcome unless you are having a go at me for putting Altair with Malik when I clearing said the was maleXmale content. Thank you!**


End file.
